Elixir of Life
by justanotherinanetwilightfan
Summary: Hermione Granger has a secret lover, and, when she realizes that this lover may not be all that he seems to be, she does what she does best- research. When she reveals his secret, a supposedly-long dead founder comes back to Hogwarts to change things for the better. Will they be able to fulfill their own prophecy? Or will the dark take over?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this little plot bunny hopped into my head... Not my usual x-over, but two very stranger character combos (Hermione/Giant Squid, Hermione/Salazar Slytherin). Let me know how you feel about it. Inspired by Budapest All Over Again's Tentacles Against Flesh. There will be lemons.**

* * *

Hermione POV

It all started during my first year. I was re-re-re-reading Hogwarts: a History on my 3rd day when this blithering red-headed idiot started making fun of me again. The gall of that little brat... Anyway, upset, I ran to the black lake close to the border of the Forbidden Forest where some trees block your view from the castle. I was staring at the pristine, undisturbed water when, suddenly, there were ripples in the very center. Nobody could have possibly jumped in to cause them and I could see no source until it was inches from my face. The giant squid.

My first instinct (which I squelched) was to scream. However, I looked into its eyes and I saw a bit of myself. Somebody who was intelligent despite their looks. So, tear stained eyes and all, I jumped into the squid's offered tentacles and hugged it. The rest of the afternoon, I sat and read while the squid made designs and showed off in the water. As I came up on the section of the book about the squid, I mentally reminded myself to do more research on it.

!

It soon became a ritual for me whenever I was upset or just needing some quiet time outside of the library to go to this spot near the lake. Even when I became friends with Harry and Ron, I never took them to my special spot by the lake. It just seemed wrong to corrupt my special spot that I had with the squid.

It wasn't until my fourth year when I stumbled upon the bubblehead charm -which was a waste of time, Harry is not nearly skilled enough at charms to manage it- while preparing Harry for the Tri-wizard tournament that things... changed. I went to my special spot near the lake wearing my bathing suit under my robes. I wanted to try the charm. At first the squid was nowhere near, so I thought this would be a private visit. However, after my 3rd failed attempt, I saw him watching not but 5 feet away.

I was frustrated and wanted to throw something. So, I dug in the water for a rock and threw it into the forest. That's when the most amazing thing happened. One of the squids tentacles came up to meet my hand and gingerly took my wand. It made a swish and flick motion, and then I understood. I was overthinking it. The swish and flick technique they teach first years is for when someone is so focused on making a spell work that they are making a mistake. The wand movement keeps your worried concentration elsewhere.

The next moment I am underwater with the charm around me and I can breathe. The squid is with me and he gingerly pulls me into a hug before we suddenly zoom with speed deeper. He brings me to an underground tunnel and swims us through to a piece of lake no doubt in the middle of the forbidden forest.

The surroundings were absolutely serene. Clearly, nobody but the squid knew about this location. There were absolutely no indications of human habitation. I couldn't wait to explore, but the squid had other ideas. He didn't release the two tentacles he held me with to get me here. He wanted me to stay close. Very close. I looked in my friend's eyes and saw something... I wasn't sure what to call it until more recently myself.

Gently, more tentacles came to caress and touch my body in places, as of yet, unexplored by anybody else. And, even though some would call it very disgusting to be touched in such a way by such a thing, I couldn't help but feel that this was so right. So, I let him do what he wanted with me and enjoyed every touch and caress he could grace me with. When a tentacle touched me in the most private of places, I looked at him and saw that I could stop this now if I wanted to, but knew that I wouldn't stop him. I just nodded and waited out the pain as I felt him enter. When the pain was gone, he began to move inside of me, and he dragged me under water for the best part. I was in his element now and he moved in delicious ways across my body. The weightlessness of the water made everything all the more heightened, and, for the first time, I came.

It wouldn't be until much later that night after several more rounds with the squid that I would realized that I lost my virginity to a squid. I couldn't share the story with my best friends like they did with me. I wasted my virginity not on a boy and his advances, but a sea creature. A sea creature that has been there for me since my first year unfailingly... okay, arguing with myself aside, I lost it and I loved it. I loved every moment of it and fully intended to do it again and again. I even snuck out at night under the pretense of prefect duties to see the squid after this. A shameful admission if there ever was one. And, everytime he finished inside of me, a blue glow would wash over my stomache. He was preventing pregnancy with magic... I would be doing more thorough research on the squid this year than I had in first.

!

With access to the restricted section that I gained in second year (thank you gilderoy), I poured over every book with even a reference to giant squids. Finally, I found it. The answer to all of my questions about the squid. I walked to my spot, put a waterproof spell on the paper, and walked into the water with my robes still on. He grabbed me almost immediately and took me to our spot, where, I admit, I let him ravish me before telling him what I had found out. Once he heard what I had to say, he may not want to do that again.

I grabbed my clothes and took the paper out of it and read it aloud for him to hear.

_Although it is largely believed that the four house animals are such because of the animagus forms of the founders, that is not true. Salazar Slytherin's form was that of a giant squid not a serpent. The rumor of his form was started by the founder himself so that he would be untraceable should he need to disappear. There were not animagus regulations at this time in the ministry, so there were no records of it until after chamber of secrets was opened by Mr Harry James Potter in 1993 at the end of his second year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

I stood up, still naked, and drew my wand on the squid, "Change back, or I'll make you. I researched that when I discovered this." I shook the paper that I held at him. I wish that I could say that he slowly changed back after not having been in his human form for so long, but, instead, in an instant, a very naked, very wet, very famous, very dead (supposedly) wizard by the name of Salazar Slytherin stood in front of me.

With no shame he walked up and grasped my left hand, "Hermione Granger, I have been waiting patiently for somebody to find out my secret for a very long time, and, from the moment I saw you crossing the lake with the first years, I knew it would be you. I know that this has been a very unorthodox courting, but would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

!

Salazar/Squid POV

She stood in all her glory pointing her wand at me with a murderous glare. Oh, how I wanted to break it in two. It only made magic weaker to rely on such a thing. Many of the strongest magicians of the age had learned such. Dumbledore should not encourage such tomfoolery. So, I changed, inwardly laughing at the fact that she was about to see me naked. I hope it gets a remarkably funny reaction out of her. She has been my sole entertainment these last few years with her firey temper and wild hair.

As I had planned to do, the first thing I said to her was my proposal. Now, I wait expectantly for her answer, but it never comes. Instead, she laughs, "You have to be kidding me! I don't even know what to say to you. I barely know you. I know that we've been... well, I guess we have been intimate, but at first I thought you were just some magic squid or something. It wasn't until you started using the charms that prevented pregnancy that I got really suspicious. I mean, why would a squid need them?"

"So, that gave me away? Remind me next time I court a woman in that form to let them carry my bastard child." I cringe at how this sounds. It's only been her from the start. It's always been for her. Doesn't she see? "I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

"No, it came out just fine." She says dragging on her robes angrily.

"What I meant was that I care for you enough to want everything, but I want it the right way. I want to marry you and I want kids with you in that order not the other like some of these floozies now-a-days!" I say with muted anger back. I hadn't been so angry since Godric told the sorting hat that I valued blood-purity. I told him that I valued "the best" I wanted well-rounded students that excelled in all fields not specialist. I wanted the elite, but, by that, I didn't mean purebloods.

"It's too late Salazar, I'm not going to fall for your cunning. I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore and get you kicked off the grounds! Only teachers and students need be on the campus, thank you!" She said trying to march into the water. I held her back with one arm.

"Hermione, see reason, please. Let me explain, so that you can weigh your options."

"NO! I'm through with you! I should've known the moment you tried to defile me at the beginning of the year that something was wrong with you and stayed away, but..."

"BUT YOU ENJOYED IT! I'll admit that I enjoyed it too. There was something so wrong, so right about it. I know that it was your first time, and I hope that I was your only. I hope that you'll keep it that way. I want to be with you. I want to show you what this has all been about. Why I've lived so long!"

* * *

**Reviews are adored. To be continued? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm really surprised by the response I've gotten to this little, weird fic. And, might I say, I think that I write better with almost no sleep. That little bit before was done off of 3 hours, folks.**

* * *

Hermione POV

"The elixir of life?" I ask in awe holding the vial that Salazar handed me. "You mean the ancient Egyptians actually created a potion that could lead to immortality?"

"Yes. You see, they got the formula right, and I was lucky enough to stumble upon a copy in the Library at Alexandria, but they didn't get the use right. It will guarantee eternal youth to soul mates who share the potion. I've lived for so long because I have been waiting for my soul mate to take the other half of the potion. I was forced into a dormant state as my animagus form as I waited. I didn't become truely aware of anything until you came across the lake. I suspect that, if you don't take the potion soon, I will lose my corporeal form again."

"Okay... so, why wait this long? How are you sure that I am your soul mate?" I hedged.

"There was a prophecy." He shrugged. He made it sound so simple. "Helga dabbled in being a seer, and had one or two ringers. This was one of them. I can't remember the words exactly, but it essentially said that instead of a chosen one there could be a couple, soul mates, that could defeat the greatest evil known to the wizarding world. The couple would be immortal so long as they were together and protect the world from many evils. The only way to defeat them would be to separate them and forcibly divide their souls."

"That sounds painful..." I stepped back.

"It would be, but I am devising a plan so that it will not happen, but you will have to be willing to do some atrocious things."

"Okay, call me a cynic, but I want some proof, Salazar. Let's go to the department of mysteries so I can see it for myself." So, Salazar Slytherin grabbed me by the shoulders and apparated us to the department of mysteries... Stark naked. Luckily, nobody was in the prophecy room which was open to apparition. We easily located such an old prophecy with the names Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin on it. I listened and I knew it was about me immediately.

_Wizard and Witch bound by their souls for eternity  
One a founder born to the world before his time  
One the brightest the world has seen  
Together they will be unstoppable to oversee the passing of time  
Protect the innocent from the darkness  
__Lest the dark forces remove their bound souls  
__Ending the reign of the light and plunging the world to darkness_

"Okay, Salazar, give me that vial. I know, now, for sure, and we must smash this orb when we get back to Hogwarts." Salazar gave me the vial and I upended it. I felt a warmth in my belly and there was a blue glow. "What is this?" I ask confused why it looks like a contraceptive potion or charm.

"Well, to live forever, you wouldn't want to have children that you will watch die, so the Egyptians added that in. You are now forever infertile." Salazar smiled like I knew the whole reasoning behind everything.

"WHAT!?" I screamed and then passed out.

!

When I came to, I was still naked and very much under Salazar's body while he made me feel some amazing sensations. When he realized I was awake, his movements became more urgent. When I came to fruition, he plunged inside of me as I screamed my pleasure. Thank goodness for secluded spots in the forest.

Cleaning up and (finally) putting on clothes, I ask, "What was that for?"

He smirks down at me and I look into his grey-blue eyes feeling my heart flutter with anticipation, "We had to seal the bond for the potion, and in apology for leaving out a very important side-effect of the potion. I do hope you'll forgive me?"

I sighed, "Maybe not right away, but we do have eternity. What next? I know by now I'm probably missed back at the school, but I find myself dawdling to spend time with and learn more about you."

He stalked up to me, grabbed my shoulders, and planted a firm kiss on my lips. "Well, like you said, we do have eternity, wife." He whispered into my ear.

My ears perked up. "What did you just call me?"

"Oh, well, it's not very formal, but, according to the ministry of my time and I think yours too, binding magic like we did with the elixir legally makes us married." I went to scream, but I found myself stunned. Not into silence, but litterally stupified by Salazar- the asshole. "Okay, little missy, I know that I haven't exactly been truthful to you and this isn't exactly the beginning of a beautiful relationship, but I am willing to make an unbreakable vow to you. I am willing to swear to tell you the truth unless it puts either of our lives at risk. Would you want me to do that? Remember, somehow, we are soul mates. We wouldn't be alive had we not been after taking the elixir of life. And, yes, I know I didn't tell you that you would die, either, but I was sure. Why worry about a surety? Okay, I'm going to let you free now. Please, don't scream. I don't think my ears could stand it after the shriek in the ministry."

And then, suddenly, I could move. "Wait, Salazar... you don't have a wand. You've done so much magic without a wand. Why?"

He circled me all elegance with his long, dark locks pulled back in a loose tail. He was wearing his house colors emerald green with silver accents all over. "The wand makes your magic weaker. As a child, we instinctively use wandless magic. It is so ingrained in us, that we don't need a wand. The wand was originally invented so that children with a particular ineptitude to concentrate could focus their energies through it to practice. It was never meant to be a crutch for every witch and wizard on the planet. Over the years, many magicians have learned that one way or another and have done away with their wands but for very fine tuned work such as curse breaking. Dumbledore, for instance."

"How do you know all of this? You told me that you were in a dormant state all of these years."

"Well, you tend to read aloud when you think that you're alone, my dear. Once I came out of dormancy, I just hung on your every word as you read those books, or rather THAT book. Hogwarts: A History MUST be your favorite based on how often you brought it to the lake."

I stomped and stuck my nose in the air. "Well, let's get to the school and find somebody to talk to about unbreakable vows Salazar... I suppose we'll also need to speak to Dumbledore about your accomodations while you are here..."

"Yes, I've been away from my chambers for too long. By now, ol' Baltazaar has probably brought it to ruins."

"Did you just call that giant ruddy snake that tried to kill me by a name you might call a pet!?"

"Oh, he tried to kill you... I'm sorry. I assure you that he was under orders from one of my led astray heirs. They mustn't be handing down my ring as I had pleased..." He mused.

"Okay, we can get that all sorted out later. You must aparate us to the castle. I don't have the authority to do so like you, Mr. Founder..."

"Well, you do now. Don't abuse it, of course. Also, I'd like to see you try not to use your wand. I want you to be as strong as possible for what we must do to foul up this great evil that is in our midst."

"Ah, yes, Lord Voldemort... your heir... blood supremacist, dark wizard extraordinaire..." He held up his hand to stop me.

"From what I understand, it has been many a generation since I left my old life behind. Please, don't blame me for the shortcomings of other parents."

"I'm sorry, Sal, I was just kidding..."

"What is it you just called me?" He asked apprehensively.

"Well, your name is just so darn long... I shortened it to Sal for now. Besides, I'm not sure that we should let out that you are THE Salazar Slytherin quite yet. Of course, there will be no stopping it, but let's get this figgured out before we advertise..."

"Agreed. Now, let's get moving, woman!"

I gasped. "Oh my gawd! I'm going to be an awkward 15 year old forever! I'm never going to be a woman!"

He started shushing me urgently so I quietened for him. "Oh please, you think I would let you continue to look like a 15 year old forever when I would forever be 26? The potion will let you age until you are the same age as myself. And, you are far from awkward. You should have seen Rowena when she was young..."

* * *

**Reviews are adored.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, so, I think that this particular story has so much information that I have to get you that it is going to be paced rather quickly. Definitely different from what I'm used to doing**

* * *

Salazar POV

Hermione had long since gone to bed as Dumbledore and I debated over what should be done about my accomodations. The portraits just watched the stand off silently, now. "Please, Albus, to protect myself and Hermione, we must be together. Let me stay in my chambers with her. She must switch to my house, and we must do something about the sorting hat. I never wanted my house to have blood supremacy. My soul mate is a muggleborn and I'm more than happy about it."

Dumbledore sat down finally. "Okay, you can have all of that, but I must ask a favor in return. You see, I seem to have fallen victim to a particularly nasty curse while hunting down magical artifacts of the worst power-"

"Horcruxes no doubt."

"Yes, I am hoping that long forgotten magic from your time will be able to counteract the curse. I'm afraid that my potions master has given me a life expectancy of about 2 years to live should we not be able to fix it. I fear that I will be gravely needed after that 2 year deadline."

"Let me see it." I step forward and hold out my hand. He holds out his hand as well as a very familiar ring, and I can't help but laugh. "So, you put on my family's ring, huh? Well, you're lucky that I put that curse on the ring to keep it in the family line. Only a Slytherin heir or their legal spouse could have safely put it on." I waved my hand over his and watched as black marks slowly receded into nothing.

He flexed his hand a few times experimentally. "Thank you. I never expected to have full use of my hand again. I guess I was wrong. You are more than welcome in the school Salazar." He tossed me the sorting hat. "You can change this how you please, since you are the only living founder. We will need to announce that you will be seen in the castle at breakfast tomorrow. I also hoped that you would be willing to teach?"

"Yes, I would like to teach a wandless magic course. As I see you have figured out, wands are a crutch to be used by the weak minded. Once I find out what knowlege has been lost over time, I will, of course, teach that. In the meantime, I'd like a class of 7th years and a class of 1st years for my new class. I know that the term has already been underway for some time, so, perhaps, for now, it will be up for registration to students with outstanding grades, so that my class doesn't interfere with their studies?"

"I agree. There will only be about a month and a half before the end of term and summer break, afterwards, we will examine what must be taught for a wandless magic course to be successful for students. In the meantime, you can experimen with different teaching methods to see how it will work with students from this generation."

"We will discuss it at a later date, then. I fear I must be off. Something is telling me that Hermione needs me." I whirl around letting my robes swing dramatically at my exit, but I stop as I hit the door. "Oh, and Dumbledore, in my time, we reviewed each student at the beginning of the year- about 15 days into term- and put them in whichever house they belonged in at that point. A student must switch houses at least once in their 7 years. Between puberty and relationship changes, it really promoted unity as a school versus house unity. Perhaps we could reinstate that next school year?"

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, "We'll discuss it soon, I'm sure. Let us convene at a time where we are more rested, however."

!

Hermione POV

I awoke the next morning in a place that was not my dormitory in my four poster bed with the curtains drawn. I sat up quickly and glanced around in a bit of a panic. Salazar sat in a chair reading a heavy tome with a light hovering above the page. "Where am I?" I ask voice shaking from sleep.

He glances over and smiles, "You're in my personal chambers in the chamber of secrets. Although, to me, there are no secrets. I see that somebody killed Baltazaar. It was quite the clean up effort."

"Did you sleep at all?" I ask wiping my eyes of sleep and swinging my legs off the bed.

"Not a wink, but I will sleep this evening, I'm sure. I've just been too busy thinking of all these ways to improve our school now that I will not meet any resistance.

My eyes go wide at this point, I'm sure. "What does that mean? Did you dispatch Dumbledore?"

He chuckles at me. "No, I saved his life. He put on my old family ring with a curse on it. I took away the curse and saved his life. I believe he is willing to do whatever I wish after that."

I smile. "Oh, I see. So, did you come to an agreement? Yes, I will be teaching wandless magic courses next year. In the meantime, it will be a "class" for exemplary students who can afford the distraction from other classes. You, for instance, will probably want to be in it. I am told that I can change the sorting hat how I please. I am the only founder left, so I will be able to have the house that I always wanted. Also, congratulations, you are now in the new Slytherin house!"

My jaw dropped, "Why would I need to be in Slytherin?"

He laughed harder this time at my reaction, "Well, you see, the founders and I all used to have the children evaluated for their house every year- something that Dumbledore will be reinstating next year. I wanted you to change now so that the idea will be more easily recepted next year. It was also decided all that time ago that members of each founding family would be allowed to stay in the family's given house when they were in school. So, you belong in our house, Mrs. Hermione Slytherin."

Sighing, I get out of bed and sit across from him in a very comfy chair. "Sal, I'm not even sure I'm ready for exams in the next few months let alone being your wife. I thought we were going to figure this out before advertising what we are?"

He wipes his hair back in a sign of stress. "Hermione, we are not going to tell anybody that we are married. We are going to tell them that you are my apprentice. When it is time to reveal that we are a couple, everybody will think that it is because of all of the time we spent together as teacher and student. Okay?"

"So, we will not reveal our relationship until after my graduation, correct?"

"If that is what you wish, then that is what we will do." He stands and I find that my single chair is now a love seat. He sits next to me closely, intimately and I shiver in anticipation. He lifts his right hand- scarred from his unbreakable vow to me- and pushes a lock of hair out of my eyes. "I know it's a bit uncouth to mention old relationships with my new wife, but, given that she must've died several centuries ago, I must say that you and I are a much better match than my first wife."

"Why get married then if you weren't a proper match?" I turn to him, curious.

"Well, it was a time of arranged marriages, and I lost the draw. Of course, she did give me children that continued on my line all this time, but the line has all but died out. I'm afraid that this Voldemort character is the last of the Slytherins besides myself, and you are infertile because of my stupidity..." He sighed, longingly I think.

I look into his eyes, "Do you think that there's a chance that we could make another potion that would allow us to conceive? If only just once? Maybe we could research it and after the war..."

"No, it would have to be now. The longer the potion is in your system, the more potent it becomes."

"Then, let's do it. Our child can continue on the line. Even if he dies, some part of your family would still be around. We would be there for them to make sure of it."

"Are you sure you would want that? We would have to announce that we are actually married. I wouldn't want people thinking that you're in this alone. And what with the war around the corner..."

"Voldemort doesn't have a body yet, Sal. Harry knows that for sure. We have time. I don't have to be active to fight until that happens. With the timing as it is right now, I would give birth sometime in late January, right? Why don't we talk to Professor Snape and see if he has ideas."

Salazar looked like a fish opening and closing his mouth. "Hermione, I... I never thought I'd say this so meaningfully, so soon. I love you. Thank you for what you want to give me. If we are unable to, I want you to know that it still means all the world to me that you are willing to have my child."

"I don't know how to descibe how I feel right now, Sal. I'm afraid of the possibilities, but it's also so invigorating. I must admit that a small part of me died when you told me that I couldn't, eventually, be a mother. If it has to be sooner rather than later, then I am willing to make any sacrifice to have that. I do have one request, however."

Salazar is beaming, "What is that?"

"I'd like you to meet my parents and formally marry me." His face fell very quickly, but he laughed at his own reaction.

"I must admit, I should have expected as much. I'll most definitely do whatever you would like to thank you for the amazing gift you're giving me."

"Okay, then, we've got work to do."

!

Hermione POV

We walked into the potions room which was, thankfully, empty. Snape sat at the front agressively grading papers. He looked up angrily at the entrusion, but his face softened when he saw who it was. "Mr and Mrs Slytherin, I didn't expect you in my office again. I must assure you that we cannot remove unbreakable vows as they are just that."

"Not the reason at all, Severus, you see, we have a bit of a problem that we hope you can help with..." Snape looked worried, but nodded for us to continue. Salazar coughed and continued. "You see, one of the side effects of the elixir of life is..."

"Well, there are only two, and, since you are alive, I assume the one you are here to talk about it the infertility." Snape stood and walked up to us. Sal Stood in front of me seemingly to protect me. "I've had a vial of improved elixir of life sitting on a shelf for some time now waiting to use for myself. I fear that I will not be able to use it in my lifetime. I took out the ingredients that will also make it a contraceptive charm. I assume you did not?"

Salazar nodded. "At the time, I did not know that my soul mate would be around in a time where my line would be dying out..."

"Ah, I see." He says bemused. "Mrs Slytherin, you understand what this will mean for you? You will be ridiculed for your choice, most likely."

I nodded, "Yes, I understand the consequences, and, if it will make Salazar happy, I am more than willing to make it happen." I touched my hand over my flat stomach where, soon-hopefully, there would be a baby growing inside of me.

He looked me in the eye appraisingly, and, then, did the same to Salazar. "Fine, I actually did brew a potion that would counter act the old elixir of life's side effects as well. It has been sitting for quite some time, so it will be more than potent enough to work on someone who has taken it but two days ago. It has not been tested, so I cannot guarantee no side effects of that. Also, and I can only specualte since it is so strong, you may be able to conceive for quite some time.

Curiosity got to me, so I had to ask. "How long has the potion been sitting?"

Snape glared, but answered the question, "Over 15 years." He said walking to his desk and opening a drawer I had never seen open. He gingerly placed the vial in my hand. "I recommend taking it right before you are ready to conceive. It will be at its strongest in that moment and lose its potency over time although I couldn't be sure how quickly or slowly that will be. It's possible that it won't even work because of the elixir, but this will be your best shot. Now, if you will excuse me, I believe I have the need to brew another potion."

!

Hermione POV

It was Friday, and I was allowed off of campus to speak to my parents and get married after my classes today. Salazar and I had already used the potion, and, after a couple of days, we would be able to perform the spell to see if the potion had worked.

I had been in the Slytherin house for a few days now, and, after Salazar had a talk to the group, I was being accepted. The most shocking moment was that Malfoy came up to me and apologized to me about all of the times he called me mudblood. The most embarassing moment was that he told everybody that we were married legally and we were going to try to have a baby to carry on his line. All of the girls swooned, and the Slytherin men felt honor bound to protect me which I was grateful for. The only downside to it was that everybody asked if I was pregnant and if we were going to try for another afterwards. I didn't have the heart to tell them that it may not happen at all and that it may only be a one time thing.

Harry and Ron were all but strangers now. They, from the house of "loyalty", couldn't see past that I was now a Slytherin. Ginny, however, understood immediately what was going on and wanted to know all of the details. Of course, I told her. She is my best friend. No secrets and all that. I did omit certain parts of the prophecy long since smashed. There was now no record of such a thing ever existing.

Salazar let me know of his plans to infiltrate the death eaters. It would be all too easy with Voldemort believeing that he believed in blood supremacy. His original plan was to have the both of us do it, but, knowing that I would probably be tortured to within an inch of my life for even being a muggleborn, he decided that I would be his "in" with the order of the phoenix purposely feeding information from Dumbledore to Voldemort. Salazar would simply say that, as a muggleborn, I was where I belonged- away from the business of true witches and wizards and pregnant breeding the next generation.

* * *

**Reviews are adored.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Normally, I don't post a chapter until I see a review on the previous one, so I was real suprised when I saw that one of you guys had sent a review so quickly on the last one! Holy cow, you make me feel special.**

* * *

Hermione POV

It is September first and I am 18 weeks pregnant. It is my fifth year this year, and Voldemort took corporeal form last year after the final Tri-wizard task. We are currently doing the new sorting ceremony. All of the first years are sorted, and, now, all the second through 7th years as well. I didn't care too much for all of this tonight because Salazar was abruptly whisked away by Voldemort today for a death eater meeting. However, when we resorted the fifth years, there were quite a few surprises. Neville was moved to Hufflepuff, and Luna was moved to Gryffindor. Blaise Zabini moved to Gryffindor. Finally, Crabbe and Goyle moved to Hufflepuff. My eyes were practically bugging out of my head when I heard all of this. What in the world did Salazar do to that hat.

Of course, I stayed in Slytherin with Draco who actually became a very close friend over the summer. He was so impressed that I was willing to give up so much to give Salazar a family line again that he came to check on me everyday, so, like Sal, he was there for every bout of morning sickness and hormonal pregnant lady shenanigans. Over the summer, I had been studying to take an aptitude test in order to test out of the rest of my years in Hogwarts. When the time came for it, I found that my test administrator was Draco himself. He had gotten his license, so that he could test me. Of course, I passed with flying colors even having mastered NEWTS level spells wandlessly. Salazar, however, has asked me to go through the paces and attend school, so, even though I now have as standing perfect grade in all of my classes, I'm auditing for show and for fun. However, when the baby comes, I will be missing quite a bit, so I am thankful to have gotten all of my schooling over with.

!

Being a 16 year-old married pregnant woman going to school is a very strange thing, but, when your supposed biological clock calls, you listen, and I am more than grateful to be a mother soon. However, I am so glad that Draco and I have become friends since he is now my main advocate. He will defend me whenever he overhears somebody ridiculing me which is surprisingly done often despite the fact that I'm married. It is now January and the baby is due any day. Madam Pomfrey has put me on bed rest and ordered somebody to be at my side at all times. The Slytherins have taken turns so far, but more and more often Draco mysteriously apears. Salazar is around less frequently, but I understand. The war is raging outside the safely guarded walls of Hogwarts, and he must convince the Dark Lord that he is loyal.

Eventually, Draco is essentially on 24 hour Hermione watch. When I ask why he is suddenly nearby all the time, he answers in earnest. "I am a death eater, now, but, since I'm in school, I can't do much for the war. Salazar suggested that my mission be to protect you and his heir which is much preferable to the alternatives. I'm a spy, you see, Salazar asked me to be so that I would be able to identify and capture death eaters after the war. Since I want to be an auror, it puts my foot in the door."

I wanted to sit up, but I was far to pregnant to easily do that, so I just nodded. "I see. How long have you been?"

He smirked. "Worried our friendship is a sham? Don't worry. We were friends before I got the orders. And, yes, your face is that easily readable."

"Well, thanks... you giant arsehole."

"I hope you don't say words like that around the baby. It would be a shame if he learned any foul language at such a young age." Draco joked.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Oooo, Malfoy. When was it that you started using last names again? Oh yeah, only when you're angry." He chuckled at me- gray eyes bright. I, of course, laughed along with him until I felt a very distinct pop and felt warm fluid rush from between my legs.

"M-Draco... My water, I think it just broke."

"Oh, uhh... What do I do?"

"Hahaha! You men are all so useless when things like this happen. First, I need you to pack me an overnight back for St. Mungo's when we go. Then, I need you to owl the school and Salazar to let them know what is going on. Then, we wait for labor to begin. You'll need to time the contractions for me when they start. If I've had four to six of them two hours in a row, then we go. Dumbledore hooked up the floo, so that we can easily get there."

"Oh, okay... I can do that. I think..." His eyes are wild in an almost panic. He runs around the room throwing random necessities in the bag as he scrambles.

Laughing, I cough to get his attention, "Draco, have you forgotten that you have magic now that you don't have a wand at your side at all times?"

"Oh, yeah..." He clapped his hands together to concentrated and made a sweeping motion like he would with a wand, and, then, all the necessities flew into the bag.

"You really need to work on not telegraphing what you are trying to do. The hand movements are a crutch too." I smirk at him.

"So Slytherin of you, Hermes, not all of us can be prodigies." He winked when he said my nickname.

"Ugh! I really hate that you call me that." I moan frustrated with him.

"Hermione means traveller, and Hermes was the god of travel. You can give me a nickname so long as it is just as good."

"Whatever. Just go owl who I told you to. I'm going to take a short walk." I say rolling and hoisting my very pregnant self out of bed.

"I thought you were on bed rest?" Draco looked worried.

"That was before my water broke. I'm more than 39 weeks. Now, I'd like to speed this process up and get the baby out of me. So, since this helps start the labor, I will walk."

"Okay, but I want you back in the common room when I am back from sending these letters.

* * *

**Reviews are adored.**


End file.
